


約翰的小秘密

by xy700145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>約翰˙華生有個秘密。<br/>不是什麼驚天動地的國家秘辛，牽扯不上爆炸與死亡，卻也是個秘密，一個不能對一般人說明的秘密。尤其當他的室友是夏洛克˙福爾摩斯的時候，秘密更難維持在它該有的狀態，不過約翰盡力在試。<br/>因為夏洛克是世界上唯一的諮詢偵探，很在行的那種（蘇格蘭場可以為他佐證，即便他們大多數人並不喜歡他），剖析起人的行為來是個能手。<br/>老實說，約翰覺得自己的秘密岌岌可危，掛在懸崖邊要落不落地隨著冷風飄蕩，等待墬地炸開的那一刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

約翰˙華生有個秘密。  
不是什麼驚天動地的國家秘辛，牽扯不上爆炸與死亡，卻也是個秘密，一個不能對一般人說明的秘密。尤其當他的室友是夏洛克˙福爾摩斯的時候，秘密更難維持在它該有的狀態，不過約翰盡力在試。  
因為夏洛克是世界上唯一的諮詢偵探，很在行的那種（蘇格蘭場可以為他佐證，即便他們大多數人並不喜歡他），剖析起人的行為來是個能手。  
老實說，約翰覺得自己的秘密岌岌可危，掛在懸崖邊要落不落地隨著冷風飄蕩，等待墬地炸開的那一刻。

像這樣的事情經常發生。

傍晚，約翰正在自己的房內拆閱一封信，他對著信上附著的照片微笑，這是來自老戰友的消息，這時夏洛克的腳步聲咚咚地接近，約翰急忙揮手驅走啄食麵包的貓頭鷹[註一]，讓牠從窗口飛離，沒有得到充分休息的鳥兒不悅地啄咬幾下他的手指後離開。  
約翰還必須在毫無隱私權觀念的室友衝進來之前，把照片塞進抽屜，那張他與老戰友勾肩撘背向著鏡頭『揮手』的照片。  
「約翰！」伴隨著被打開的房門，夏洛克戲劇化地登場，長風衣飛揚，「新案子，出發了！」  
「夏洛克！」約翰抗議道，「我說過要先敲門。」他數不清這次第幾次說這句話了。  
「沒時間管繁文縟節，這次至少值八分。」夏洛克邁開長腿，順路撈過約翰的外套塞進他手裡，興奮地推搡著催促他下樓。  
約翰坐進計程車之前不贊同地咕噥幾句類似於『這才不是繁文縟節』的話，內心暗鬆口氣，秘密仍然安全。

這樣的事情亦屢見不鮮。

早晨，約翰對著不知道何時跑到櫥櫃上方的果醬皺眉，他轉頭掃過被新實驗佔據的餐桌桌面（那是腳趾？約翰在心中搖頭），很快就確定兇手是誰。  
不幸地，該為此負責的高個子現在不在家。  
在搬梯子與……的選擇之間，約翰內心掙扎了下決定省點事，將手緩緩伸向上衣內袋。  
「約翰。」夏洛克的聲音突然從背後傳出。  
「啊！別這樣突然在背後出聲。」約翰驚嚇叫道，手快速地遠離口袋，「我以為你出門了。」  
「不錯的觀察力，再加把勁，你就能經由開門聲響注意到我剛回來，那才不是突然。」夏洛克走近桌旁檢視先前進行到一半的實驗。  
「或許下次你會善用卓越的觀察力注意到我不在家。」約翰裝作若無其事地還口，「我去拿梯子。」  
「唔？喔。」夏洛克輕易地拿下果醬遞過去，「拿去，不用謝。」  
「沒打算謝。」將果醬塗上吐司，約翰的秘密依然安全。

這樣的事情偶爾也會碰上。

週末，約翰趁夏洛克外出辦案的時候，在客廳給一支掃帚上蠟。倒不是這舉動有何過於異常之處以致於不能被室友看見，但是他覺得若能省下解釋或者被演繹出來的麻煩會更好。  
來回檢查掃帚的狀況，約翰回想起他的求學生涯，因為溫暖的記憶而微笑，那時候他是學院隊裡的……  
然而這一刻並沒有持續太久。  
「一支掃帚，」夏洛克帶著省量意味的話在門口響起，「從它的……」  
「夏洛克！」約翰打斷他的話，手忙腳亂地把東西塞回工具箱，加快腳步連著掃帚一同帶到樓上房間一把塞進櫃子裡。  
「回來得真早，我以為你去辦案了。」約翰喘勻呼吸後步下樓，若無其事地說。  
夏洛克瞇起眼瞥他一眼，「你真的覺得這樣有效？」不敢相信約翰居然以為他會被這種掩耳盜鈴程度的掩飾騙過去。  
關於這個話題，約翰回給他一個當他無意間冒犯受害者或其他人時阻止他繼續說話的那種『這話不妥當』的眼神。  
「啊，好吧，看來我該尊重你的努力嘗試。」夏洛克在沙發上坐下，用特意裝出來的乖戾語氣說：「別提了，那根本算不上案子，浪費時間還很無聊。」然後躺平在沙發上喋喋不休地抱怨倫敦的犯罪水準。  
「既然你沒案子了，我去弄杯茶，你也來一杯。」約翰轉身進廚房，他的秘密還是安全的，大概吧。

秘密之所以叫秘密，因為其不被他人知曉，可是有時候，當對人提及『這是個秘密』時，卻適得其反。

──  
註一：魔法界使用鳥類傳送郵件，最常見的便是貓頭鷹。

TBC


	2. 第一章

生活就這樣不緊不慢地過著，時光在其中流淌，犯罪現場、大街小巷的追逐與工作構成生活的大部分。約翰逐漸地適應了他的倫敦生活，即便這個生活幾乎是圍繞著夏洛克展開，他想他大概該感謝麥克˙斯坦福的介紹。  
門鈴響起，約翰朝埋首在被充當成實驗桌的餐桌上做實驗的夏洛克看過去。說實在話，大多數站在門口按響電鈴的人都是衝著夏洛克來的，哪怕一次，他就不能開次門嗎？約翰在內心嘟嚷著。  
然而，當他打開門時，約翰無比慶幸這次還是自己開的門。  
「哈利，你怎麼來了？」約翰深吸口氣，露出有點猶疑的笑容，不確定是否讓開位置讓人進去，「我不是不歡迎你，可是你不能穿成這樣出現在這裡！你不是這樣走過整條街的吧？」  
這位訪客，不是別人，正是魔法界的救世主，不死的黃金男孩（已經是男人了），哈利˙波特，而且他身著巫師袍。  
哈利臉上出現不解的表情，「嗨，約翰，我進了大門才穿上袍子，怎麼了？」  
「我有室友。」約翰焦急地說，他可不想因為曝光身份而惹來不必要的麻煩。  
約翰是個巫師，一名出生在麻瓜家庭，畢業於霍格華茲葛萊分多學院，在聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院符咒傷害科[註一]任職，直到佛地魔復活挑起戰爭後加入正氣師成為戰地治療師[註二]，勝利後帶傷離開魔法倫敦到處遊歷，最近回到麻瓜倫敦休養的巫師。  
「我知道，你在信裡說過。」哈利沒有接收到他的憂慮，「我認識他啊。」  
「我們不能……」約翰說到一半感覺不太對，「你什麼？」  
「約翰，別擋在門口了，你以前沒這麼不好客。」哈利擠過他進入屋內，對夏洛克說，「好久不見，夏洛克。」  
約翰呆立在門前數秒後開口，「夏洛克，你是不是有什麼該跟我說卻沒說的。」  
「你以為他是麻瓜？」哈利驚奇地說，然後爆出一串狂笑，「麻瓜？真的？」  
「波特，替我問石內卜教授好。」夏洛克無機質的聲音從廚房傳來，他沒打算因為哈利的到訪中止實驗，「拜託，約翰，難不成你認為所有人在打招呼自介的時候都會說『你好，初次見面，我是個巫師』？這樣講話太蠢了，不需要強調顯而易見的事實。」  
約翰腦中有條線搭上了，「夏洛克就是那個你幾年前經常在信裡提到的根本就是『石內卜教授私生子』的魔藥學徒？」  
「哈哈哈哈，對……」哈利正在盡他所能阻止自己繼續笑，整個身體抽搐般抖動。  
「你幾星期來都沒用過魔法！」約翰控訴道。  
「我在做一個實驗，魔法是必須排除的干擾因素。就算這樣……」夏洛克走到客廳，擺出要長篇大論的姿態，立即被約翰打斷。  
「不，這一點都不明顯！」約翰揉揉額頭，「我從來沒在霍格華茲看過你，我是說，以我們相差的歲數，至少有好幾年會在同間學校裡，這不可能。」  
「媽咪把我送去德姆蘭，鑑於『安全因素』。」夏洛克說。  
「梅林啊，我這幾個星期都在做什麼。」約翰攤倒在扶手椅上，希望地上能突然出現個洞讓他鑽下去，「你是石內卜教授的學徒！」  
「更正一下，我是正氣師局的諮詢偵探，與石內卜教授的學術交流純屬個人興趣。」夏洛克假笑道。  
「正氣師局的諮詢偵探為什麼會在這裡？」約翰抬手抹把臉。  
「因為魔法界整體犯罪素質從那個人失敗之後掉到新低點，蘇格蘭場能提供的案子有趣多了。」夏洛克臉上的表情述說著『魔法界的犯罪份子都死絕了，真無聊』，「之前也沒好到哪去就是了，千篇一律的索命咒、酷刑咒跟蠻橫咒，我對他們的創新能力感到憐憫。」  
「插句話，」笑彎了腰的哈利努力直起身，「他們最好還是不要創新。」  
「哼！」夏洛克的回應。  
「你就不能在我……」約翰實在說不出口自己做的那些蠢事，他一定看起來很笨拙，「的時候，告訴我實情。」  
「你總是告訴我要對別人有同理心，」夏洛克聳肩，「同理可證，揭穿你極力隱藏的秘密應該不是件好事。」  
約翰雙手捂住臉，呻吟了一聲，被悶住的惱怒聲音從手下傳來，「哈利，別笑了！」  
「抱歉，噗嗤。」哈利抹掉眼角笑出來的眼淚，「很高興你一切都好。」  
「你怎麼沒先通知我你要來？」坐直身體，約翰說。  
「噢，我不是來找你的。」哈利說完覺得自己有語病，「不是啦，我是來找你跟夏洛克的。」  
「嗯哼？」夏洛克略感意外，魔法界平靜得像一灘死水。  
「前正氣師約翰˙華生與諮詢偵探夏洛克˙福爾摩斯，有件案子要交給你們。」正氣師局局長，哈利˙波特，如是說。  
「我不是正氣師了，恐怕不行。」約翰苦悶地說，左肩遭受到嚴重的符咒傷害，不能進行高強度的瞄準，他因而退出正氣師的行列，但這不影響日常生活。  
「有趣，我想知道這是個確實有難度的案子或是因為所有人都不用腦子才無法解決僅是浪費時間的無聊事情。」夏洛克冷淡地說。  
「我知道，但是我們不便出面處理，以你的經驗與能力，我相信你可以代表正氣師局。」哈利拿出一個文件夾與裝著一段記憶的小瓶，無視了夏洛克的挖苦，這種程度的嘲笑對身為賽佛勒斯˙石內卜伴侶的他來說，只是小兒科。  
將東西交給約翰之後，哈利爽朗地說，「晚安。約翰，有空出來喝杯酒；夏洛克，跟約翰好好相處。」  
待到哈利的袍角消失在視線範圍內後，約翰終於消化掉剛才得到的豐富訊息，他呆愣地轉頭面向夏洛克，「你早就知道了？」  
「你是巫師，根據你衣櫃的領帶，葛來分多學生，你的掃帚顯示你在學院魁地奇隊[註三]裡是追蹤手。治療師以及正氣師，參加過對付那個人[註四]的戰役，因為戰場上受到的傷，炸傷與酷刑咒？肯定是酷刑咒，左肩是炸傷，右腿是酷刑咒造成創傷後壓力症候群，你因此離開魔法界。關於你姐姐的部份，我已經在我們第一次見面時說過，就不重覆了。」夏洛克快速地說完，「如果是這些的話，我知道。」  
「厲害。」約翰由衷地說，「很難想像你不是讀心者。」  
「讀心豈不是太無聊了。」夏洛克撇嘴，「這是演繹法。」  
「還有件事……」約翰突然想起什麼似地欲往樓上房間衝。  
「用頭骨旁邊的盒子。」夏洛克的聲音阻止了他的腳步。  
「你怎麼知道我要……別提了，謝謝。」約翰打開盒子抓出一把呼嚕粉[註五]，灑向壁爐。  
「哈囉。」麥克˙斯坦福的臉出現在綠色的火燄中，「約翰！真是個驚喜，你搬家後頭一次跟我呼嚕通訊，我還以為我們以後都得用手機聯絡了。」  
「得了吧，那是因為我以為我與麻瓜合住，我都不知道這個壁爐有連上呼嚕網。」約翰無奈地說。  
麥克吃吃笑了幾聲，「夥計，如果他不是巫師，那誰該是呢。而且壁爐怎麼可能會沒有連上呼嚕網，這是哈德森太太的房子。」  
「哈德森太太也是我們其中一員？」約翰雙手捂住臉，他現在迫切需要一個地洞，「但是夏洛克說她先生……」  
「聲稱自己是被蠻橫咒[註六]控制而非真的食死人[註七]，我幫忙確定了他的罪名。」夏洛克插口道，「當然，約翰，我就不厭其煩地再說一次，使用你的觀察力，別忽略一切的可能性。」  
「嗨，夏洛克。」麥克快樂地向他打招呼。  
「喔，閉嘴。」約翰低聲地笑起來，無法想像自己居然都沒注意到這些。  
「這臉丟大了。」約翰跟麥克一起大笑。  
「對了，一間魔法診所在徵魔蟲科[註八]醫生。我知道魔蟲科跟你之前的工作比起來實在太無趣了，但這裡是市區，最缺這科醫生。」麥克說，他在聖蒙果設於巴茲的研究室工作，麻瓜倫敦的魔法醫療資源大多集中在此，消息也是。  
「別這麼說，回頭給我地址。」約翰笑道，難得的好消息，光靠津貼有些捉襟見肘。  
「那好，有空去破釜酒吧[註九]聚聚。」麥克的臉消失在火燄中。  
「再見。」約翰說，揮了揮手。  
「現在我們來看看案子吧。」約翰將文檔放在桌上攤開。  
「這不是我接下的。」夏洛克哼了聲，卻沒有離開，反而湊過來翻看，「安寧劑失竊，無聊。」  
「看這裡，竊賊供稱魔藥已流向麻瓜手中。」約翰指著其中一行文字說，右上角夾著的竊賊照片正朝他們吹鬍子瞪眼。  
「跨界搜索很麻煩，他搞不好是故意這樣說。」夏洛克不置可否，「正氣師的偵訊比蘇格蘭場還糟糕。」巫師的通病，太過於依賴魔法。  
約翰囁嚅幾下嘴唇還是把話吞回去，他可以想見一句反駁會引來夏洛克多少句的舉證。  
時間在他們討論案情，或者說夏洛克挨個字句諷刺中，慢慢流逝。感到口渴的約翰揮動魔杖，茶壺跟杯子從廚房飄起來在客廳桌上著陸；再一揮魔杖，原本快熄滅的壁爐火焰因為幾根木柴的加入重新變得猛烈。

TBC

──  
註一：聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院，巫師界最大的醫院。在倫敦市中心街道上，外表看起來是一間破爛、骯髒的建築物，名叫「清浸百貨公司」，上面寫著「整修內部，暫停營業」，櫥窗內有個沾滿灰塵而且極醜的模特兒，必須隔著櫥窗跟她說「門巫」，並說明來的目的，模特兒會點頭，這時就可以穿透玻璃走進去，裡面跟在外看到的完全不一樣，有許多巫師與女巫穿梭在醫院中。符咒傷害科  
，負責治療無法解除的惡咒、魔咒、施咒不當等魔法傷害。  
註二：聖蒙果魔法與傷害醫院專門負責治療事宜的巫師，不叫醫生而叫治療師。他們穿著檬綠長袍，胸前繡了一個一支魔杖和一根骨頭互相交叉的圖案。  
註三：魁地奇，魔法界最風行的球賽運動。不但有許多職業球隊，霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院的每個學院也各有一隻球隊。  
註四：佛地魔，「史上最危險的黑巫師」，一般人不敢說這個名字，而且這個名字在後期被下了咒語保護，一說出就會打破魔法保護，造成魔法擾動，方便食死人追蹤。於是形成便以「那個人」、「那個不能說出名字的人」或「黑魔王」（食死人常用）稱呼他。  
註五：呼嚕粉是一種閃光的粉狀物，巫師可以通過壁爐來使用。加入呼嚕粉的火焰是綠色的。是由伊格內塔•威史密斯（1227-1320）發明的。只有連入呼嚕網的壁爐可以進行傳輸。傳輸時，使用者必須站在壁爐面前，拿一把呼嚕粉，清晰的說出目的地的名字，然後撒下呼嚕粉就可以了，或者，使用者先向壁爐中（有沒有點燃都可以）投入呼嚕粉，再走進去。這好像是一個點對點的城市軌道交通系統，但使用者必須經過噁心旋轉的過程才能到達目的地；此外，使用者亦可以把身體任何一個部份入呼嚕粉的火焰內（比方是頭顱），這樣就可以不用全身到達目的地也和人交談。  
註六：被施咒的巫師會做出許多稀奇古怪的行徑，行動被控制不由自己。但蠻橫咒還是有破解的方式，要集中注意力及毅力對抗腦袋中的聲音，就可能成功。  
註七：食死人，佛地魔的手下。  
註八：魔蟲科，治療傳染病，例如像龍痘、暈失、淋巴黴等疾病。  
註九：破釜酒吧是倫敦街邊的一個骯髒狹小的酒吧，麻瓜根本看不到它，只有巫師才可以看見，是通往斜角巷的入口。


	3. 第二章

約翰沒想到自己會這麼快再去一趟斜角巷[註一]，他上星期才做過每月的例行採買，並用他以為沒有驚動到任何人的方式把東西運回房間，現在想想，那麼明顯的魔法波動瞞得了哪個巫師。而今日，他與他同樣穿著巫師袍的室友相偕走在充滿販售貓頭鷹、巫師袍與魔杖的商店的街道上，真該佩服夏洛克這些天的演技，他剛才穿過破釜酒吧進斜角巷那套做得比約翰還熟，十足十的巫師。  
越過華麗與污痕[註二]，他們依次敲開幾間店的門，這些皆是三個月內曾報案失竊的魔藥店，看夏洛克裝作無知的魔藥學徒與店員東拉西扯旁敲側擊，約翰用力地抑住笑聲。  
幾乎走過街上半數的魔藥店之後，他們來到了迦爾先生的魔藥店，這是少數在約翰採購店單上的魔藥店，因為這間店的店主本身具備魔藥師執照，販售的魔藥藥劑質優價格公道，一向是約翰補充日常用藥的首選。

他們推門而入，迦爾看見熟客慇勤地打招呼：「約翰，這麼快又來了？上星期才看見你。」  
聽見店主的招呼聲，夏洛克改變了扮演的角色，這次是剛在倫敦安頓下來的巫師，「你好，我是他的室友，是我拜託約翰替我介紹店，他今天陪我來買魔藥。」  
「哈哈，那我要謝謝約翰了，還幫我介紹客人。」迦爾笑道。  
「夏洛克最近老是失眠，你這裡有一飲活死水嗎？」約翰問，假裝不知道前幾天他店裡的一飲活死水都被竊賊掃空了。  
夏洛克在心裡輕嗤一聲，前天約翰才向他抱怨他半夜不睡覺還到處蹦跳吵人，什麼蹦跳，他可是在做一公斤重的物體從何種高度掉落的聲響可否傳達十公尺的試驗，那是嚴謹的科學實驗。  
聞言，店主原先欣喜的臉色變陰，憤憤地說，「唉，不巧啊，前幾天進了賊，一飲活死水一瓶也沒有留下！」  
「沒事吧，報案了嗎？」約翰面帶擔憂地說，即使早就知道，不過他對店主的擔憂是真的。  
「報了，」常客的關心讓店主的表情轉好，「我這還有安眠劑與甜夢藥劑。」  
「失眠太嚴重，那些對我沒效。」夏洛克掛著憂鬱的神情說，活脫脫一個被失眠所擾的男人。  
「我還是帶他去聖蒙果看看，謝啦。」約翰朝店主揮手，與夏洛克步出店門，背後的店主遺憾地目送他們離開。

走離店門不遠，約翰終於忍不住大笑，「演技不錯。」  
「承蒙誇獎，你也不賴。」夏洛克挑眉。  
「好啦，現在該說說了吧。」約翰收住笑聲，等夏洛克發表這整天打擾店家後得出的高見。  
「動腦，約翰，你該動動腦。」夏洛克說。  
「你不相信他們的證詞？」思考半晌，約翰擠出句話。  
「不錯的嘗試，繼續。」談話間，他們逐漸遠離斜角巷，轉向夜行巷[註三]。  
「他們之間有人說謊？為什麼？」約翰不解地道。  
「無傷大雅的小事，但很高興你注意到了。」夏洛克得意地說，「有人趁機把魔藥的『非正常損耗』也算在小偷身上，不過這與我們的案子無關。」  
「我們的案子？我以為你堅持那是我的案子。」約翰揶揄他。  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克拒絕回應，持續朝前走。  
「那重點在哪呢？」約翰問。  
「這些店前前後後遭竊接近兩年，犯案手法相同，失竊物品看似每間店每次不同，但整的來說還是同樣那些材料被偷，顯示這是名慣竊，唯一有異之處是迦爾先生的店，除了他被偷走成品外，其他都是材料失竊。」夏洛克侃侃而談，「是什麼讓一名慣竊改變作案習慣？像這樣的職業竊賊不可能沒找到銷贓管道就去偷竊，這說明他有了新的銷贓處，或者來自老銷贓管道的一個不同往常的訂單。我傾向後者，職業竊賊就算找到新銷贓處也不會太快改變作案習性，如果是被他信任的渠道，即便要求不同，只要回報夠豐厚就能讓他鋌而走險。」  
「那麼現在我們在這裡做什麼？」約翰皺眉，看向夜行巷雜亂陰暗迥異於斜角象的街道。  
夜行巷的商家與斜角巷的不同，這裡的生意遠沒有那麼『光明正大』，在這裡的店家或多或少有些無法說明的灰色地帶，遊蕩在街上的巫師女巫們披著遮掩全身連臉都看不清的連帽斗篷兜售不知名的東西，店面櫥窗上擺著在光明下難以見到的物品。別說是小孩，通常大人也會避免經過。  
「我說過，不要放過任何可能性，但是魔法界實在令人氣餒，銷贓處十有八九在夜行巷。」夏洛克氣鼓鼓地說，不高興於犯罪份子的一成不變，「就讓我們排除掉這個最大的可能性，使這件事情更有趣些。」  
「我倒覺得事情能在這裡解決最好。」約翰說。  
「什麼，那該多無聊啊。」夏洛克誇張地歎氣。  
「罪惡本就不該有趣。」約翰噗嗤笑道，「你這話真反社會。」  
「我從未否認過這點。」夏洛克裝模作樣地整整衣服，「戴上你的徽章。」  
「那是紀念用的，我有授權羊皮紙。」約翰低聲強調，今早夏洛克莫名地要他把正氣師的紀念徽章帶出門，他甚至不想問為什麼夏洛克連他放徽章的位置在哪都能確切指出。  
「正式與非正式的正氣師能達到的效果有差。」夏洛克聳肩，對徽章的效用毫不在意。  
說話間，他們推開夜行巷內一間魔法物品店的大門，夏洛克神情一變，突然在長袍上別上一枚魔法部的徽章，約翰只好先吞回詢問徽章出處的話。  
店內販售的物品不同於斜角巷種類分明的商店，像這樣一間魔法店裡面，從大型傢俱到小擺飾都有，約翰路過櫥窗時見到裡面擺著的手骨在向他招手，有門路的話，還能從店主那邊買到壓箱底的珍品。  
聽見門鈴響，本來臉上掛著職業笑容的店長一抬眼他們胸前的徽章，表情變得陰沉難測。  
「魔法部臨時抽檢。」夏洛克裝腔作勢地仰頭，「魔法執行部福爾摩斯探員會同華生正氣師，請你配合。」  
約翰裝模作樣地朝他點頭致意，一隻手插在放魔杖的口袋中。  
店長表情更加難看，這種陣仗的抽檢不多見，他內心忐忑，開始回想自己最近有幹了什麼會引起魔法部關注的事情。  
然而，在店長尚來不及決定要逃跑還是配合之際，夏洛克迅速抽出魔杖，給他一記混淆咒。如果有比賽的話，夏洛克能在抽魔杖這項拿到高分。  
「夏洛克！」皺眉看向店長不再清明的雙眼，約翰小聲斥道，「常規手段裡沒有這項。」  
「幸運的是，我們不是真的魔法部探員與正氣師。」夏洛克斜起嘴角，「快點，還有幾家要去。」  
接下來的事情就簡單了，夏洛克直接要求對方交出他的現形粉。現形粉是一種商店常用的魔法粉末，平常呈現透明狀，若未經主人許可就碰觸灑有現形粉的物品，現形粉會沾染在該人身上現出顏色，顏色因每個店家的配方皆有少許不同而不一樣，商家經常在倉庫使用此物。  
「現形粉？」店長想要思考，卻發現腦袋變得不怎麼好使。  
「魔法部執勤，『不可說』[註四]。」夏洛克以更嚴肅的表情說出這句。  
在這種情況下，店長輕易地相信了他的說詞，拿出了現形粉。  
接下來的幾間店被他們如法炮製，約翰的神色也從不贊同到感到好笑，最後他麻木了。

拿下引人注目的徽章，拎著幾袋現形粉的夏洛克與約翰從夜行巷回到斜角巷的時候，在街口遭到了阻攔，幾道人影現影[註五]在他們面前。  
一位趾高氣揚的中年男巫、一名身邊跟著無數隻貓頭鷹信差並正在快速回覆信件的年輕女巫，其後是幾名隨從。  
約翰一看清帶頭的人的臉，便快步走到夏洛克身旁，低聲說：「那就是我說在壁爐裡見過的人。」  
「我明明把他列入呼嚕網的黑名單屏蔽了。」夏洛克略帶不滿語氣的咕噥沒有解答到約翰來者何人的疑問。  
「又一次，」中年男巫甩動手中的手杖，慢條斯理的口氣似乎讓夏洛克更加火大，「偷拿我的通行徽章。」  
「是挪用。」夏洛克一臉不屑地將徽章丟回他。  
「這不是孩子的玩具，你這樣亂闖，媽咪會擔心的。」中年男巫說，他沒提及通行驗證示警系統迅速作用並找上他的事情。  
「是我讓媽咪擔心的嗎？」夏洛克忿忿不平地說。  
「抱歉，你們在說什麼媽咪？」約翰覺得事情超出了他的理解，如果他沒搞錯，這兩人曾經告訴他，他們是對方最大的敵人，或者類似什麼的。  
「我們的媽媽。」夏洛克斷開與中年男巫的對峙，回答，「這是我哥哥，麥考夫。」  
「我以為他是……」約翰揮了揮手，「別在意。」  
「黑巫師？」夏洛克嗤笑一聲，「在他不忙著當神秘部的時候，他是魔法英國政府。」  
「我只是魔法部的小小職員。」麥考夫的姿態與他的謙遜說詞相反。  
「試著別在我回家的時候搞出魔法災難，你知魔法意外和災難部門[註六]得花多少時間才能控制場面。」夏洛克大步越過麥考夫一行人。  
落後的約翰跟著走了幾步又忍不住回頭，「所以上次你純粹是……」  
「向弟弟的新室友打聲招呼。」麥考夫說，「他總是喜歡把事情搞得戲劇化。」  
「呃，晚安。」約翰發現夏洛克越走越遠，急忙跟上。  
約翰一轉開視線，麥考夫、年輕女巫與隨從頓時消影離開，剩下晦暗不明的街道被月光壟罩。

不多時，夏洛克與約翰重新踏在斜角巷整齊清潔的道路上。  
「呼，需要我提醒你我們剛才的行為是犯罪嗎？」約翰說，他後知後覺地想到他們剛進行完犯罪行為就被魔法部官員抓個正著，雖然那位官員並不是為此而來。  
「我會稱為必要的非官方手段。」沒看見麥考夫後，夏洛克心情變得不錯，「別擔心，這徽章是真的神祕部徽章。」  
「我應該要問你怎麼拿到的，但既然你都能夠順到雷斯垂德的警察證，我還是別問好了。」老實說，約翰感到有些餓了，而且他不想刺探『不可說』的人員秘辛以致於引來不必要的關注，這話題最好跳過，「好歹你該告訴我拿這些現形粉的用意了吧。」  
「當真的嗎？你昨晚也看過案件報告了，有時候我很想知道你們腦袋的運作方式，怎麼會輕易地錯過這些重點。」夏洛克露出訝異的表情，顯然他覺得理由顯而易見。  
面對約翰惱怒又不解的表情，夏洛克說：「犯人手上沾到過現形粉。」  
「可是所有報案店家都否認使用亮青色的現形粉。」忽略掉夏洛克的冒犯言語，約翰垂頭凝思。  
「犯人是慣竊，不該粗心到去沾上被竊商店的現形粉，否則他早該被逮了，這是在銷贓的時候沾到的。」夏洛克說。  
「他同樣在那裡銷贓很久了不是嗎？」約翰抿了下唇。  
「但是這次有不一樣的貨物，或許他們選在不同的倉庫交貨，或許他因為處理程序改變而大意，他在銷贓的店沾上了現形粉，這也說明他銷贓的地方同樣是個商店。」夏洛克扔高其中一個布袋又接住，「他出了錯。」  
「原來如此。」約翰恍然大悟，他望向天色，「去吃晚餐？」  
「不，晚餐很無聊。」夏洛克像個不想吃飯的小孩那樣說，「何況我們得去把這些東西寄給波特。」  
「我餓了，寄個東西又不花時間，別說得你要親自交給他一樣，再說你已經錯過早餐與午餐了。」約翰追上他的腳步，夏洛克回以『那又怎樣』的表情。  
將那幾個布袋寄給哈利，夏洛克寫了一封信函附帶在包裹上，內容大略是譏諷正氣師如何有能力以致於錯失掉如此明顯的線索。  
返家途中，夏洛克依然被迫在破斧酒吧停下腳步，不耐煩地等待約翰點上超過一人的餐點，然後將一小半分給他，言明他今晚無論如何要將這些吞下去，以防他血糖低到昏迷。夏洛克用來展現他控制自身血糖的精準程度以及他目前離昏迷點有多遠的大段論述，被約翰完全忽視了。

TBC

──  
註一：斜角巷，一條專屬於魔法界的巷子，上面有許多魔法商店。  
註二：華麗與污痕，斜角巷上的書店。  
註三：夜行巷，與斜角巷相鄰，龍蛇混雜，為大多數巫師們所不齒，這條小巷上滿是黑魔法商店。  
註四：神秘部是魔法部中的最高機密組織，從來沒有人知道他們在做些什麼，他們的任務是絕密級別的，職員被稱為『不可說』。  
註五：現影術、消影術，巫師旅行的方式之一，可以瞬間從一個地方消失，再瞬間出現在另一個地方。但要將此咒練習到能精確到達目標地點是非常困難的。用此咒能移動的距離受限於巫師的法力，只有特別強大的巫師能用此咒進行跨國，甚至越過大海的長距離移動。 巫師年滿17歲時，可以去進行現影術測驗，而成年巫師亦可對同行的未成年巫師施展「隨行現影術」。雖然速度最快，但因施行有一定難度和危險性（常見失誤為肢體異位）以及施展時所特有的不適感，一般人多會選擇以其他旅行方式（如港口鑰、呼嚕粉或飛天掃帚）來代替。為了防止其他巫師隨便用現影術進入住宅，巫界常用的防護措施是反現影術，其他巫師無法現影在施行過反現影術的區域。  
註六：魔法事故和災害部門，構成魔法部的七大部門之一，主要負責處理由於魔法而引起的重大事故和災害。


	4. 第三章

第三章

數日後，在約翰試圖誘使夏洛克吃點東西的時候，哈利的頭顱出現在壁爐中（在哈利出現之前，夏洛克嘗試用月長石的兩百四十三種用法來破壞約翰的進食計畫），告訴他們犯人與銷贓的店主已承認罪行，但是有批一飲活死水證實流向麻瓜界，他們正在努力使店主吐實，可是店主堅持不說出是流向何處。  
「我不是那種協尋失物的私家偵探，我確信你知道這點。」夏洛克用被冒犯的語氣說，特意不看約翰推過來的餐盤。  
「約翰，如果你能替我留意一下，我會很感激。」哈利直接向約翰說。  
約翰摸摸鼻子，「但是我在麻瓜這裡沒什麼門路，像這種事情不是該……」  
「你暸啦，層層上報魔法部長然後連繫麻瓜總理再等著那邊派人來合作什麼的，那很麻煩。」哈利誇張地嘆口氣，「沒有必要我實在不想上報。」  
「好、好吧，我盡力就是。」約翰回想到他在正氣師局唯一一次碰過的兩界合作偵查，根本是場災難。  
「我不接這麼無聊的案子。」夏洛克插入對話之中，語氣堅定地表達自己的意思。  
「或許這沒這麼無聊。」哈利聳肩，但是其他兩人只能看見他的頭顱，沒辦法看到這動作，「總之拜託你了，約翰，謝啦。」  
「午安，波特。」在約翰回答之前，夏洛克切斷了呼嚕通訊。  
「這樣很失禮。」約翰無奈地說，「還有別逃避你的午餐。」  
「好像我在乎似的。」夏洛克幼稚地回答，扭頭看向旁邊。  
之後，夏洛克彷彿真的把哈利拜託的事情拋諸腦後，大喊著無聊啊犯罪界後繼無人這類的話，只在一隻屬於石內卜的渡鴉帶來一個被他認為足夠資格的魔藥實驗時安靜幾天。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

即使答應了哈利，實際上，約翰自那日後對此一愁莫展，一飲活死水說穿了就是強效安眠藥，就算流到一般人手上，最多也就是造成昏迷，那還必須是大量服用才會有這種效果，因此很難從異狀下手查起。  
雪上加霜的是夏洛克正處於因為沒有值得一探的案子而益發焦躁的狀態中，在屋內大呼小叫上竄下跳的室友讓約翰必須分神阻止他接近菸草，以免夏洛克的戒菸大計再次胎死腹中。  
今天，雷斯垂德的來電，拯救夏洛克於無聊之中，也拯救約翰於水火之中。從夏洛克掛斷電話後散發出的神采，約翰可以判定這次的事情絕對夠他消磨一陣子。  
「約翰，有案子了！」不消多時，夏洛克已整裝待發，站在大門催著客廳的約翰加快手腳。  
「什麼案子？」約翰穿戴整齊跟著夏洛克到樓下，驚奇地問，他最近沒有在報紙上看到任何值得夏洛克出手的殺人案報導。  
「連續八人陷入深度昏迷，查不出任何病因。」夏洛克興奮地朝路邊招計程車。  
「這聽著比較需要醫生。」約翰皺眉思考。  
「連續兩、三人叫做巧合，連續八人……」夏洛克高深莫測地笑了下，「這是中大獎了。」  
「為什麼這個案件會是雷斯垂德負責？」這才是約翰最不解的地方，雷斯垂德的小組通常負責重大刑案。  
「這八人都是指認同一個黑社會首腦的秘密證人，被警方嚴密保護，」夏洛克嗤笑，「直到第七個人昏迷不醒，他們才將案子當做連續犯行轉給雷斯垂德，蠢蛋。如果三天內沒人醒來指認的話，兇手就能逃出升天了。我們有三天的時候讓其中一個人醒來或者找出他謀害這八人的證據。」  
夏洛克將約翰推進黑色計程車內，朝司機說：「巴茨醫院。」  
「醫院？」約翰疑問道。  
「對，醫院。那些警察甚至不夠聰明到保留第一現場，已經將第八個受害人轉移到醫院了，希望有人有足夠的智商留下他碰觸過的所有物品，至少那些他下肚了的東西必須要聽起來很像是……」約翰猶豫了下，懷疑是否是自己最近太在意那件事，所以才覺得什麼事都有關聯。  
「一飲活死水？」夏洛克看向約翰，「不排除這個可能性。」一飲活死水是強效安眠藥，大量服用會呈現假死狀態昏迷不醒，對巫師來說不是什麼大問題，只需要緩解劑就好，但是對麻瓜來說，卻是會被判定為植物人的大麻煩。  
「真是這樣就簡單了。」約翰高興地說，若是如此，通知哈利就萬事大吉，魔法意外與災難部門會矯正這個事情。  
「什麼？不可以！就算是這樣，我也要先找到那人下毒的方法。」夏洛克感到不可思議，居然有人想要跳過最精華的部份，犯案的手法比一飲活死水的下落有趣多了，怎麼可以直接讓魔法部抹平這件事，直接用上吐真劑與記憶修改還有什麼樂趣可言。  
「不能讓那個人就這樣逃過制裁。」約翰言下之意，無論夏洛克有沒有解開謎底，他都會在三日之期過去之前，告訴魔法部這件事情。  
「不需要浪費這麼多時間，再說一飲活死水只是可能性之一。」夏洛克哼了聲。

來到病房前，等待夏洛克與約翰的不只是雷斯垂德的小組，還有另外一批人。  
「這是負責證人保護小組的葛雷格森警長。」雷斯垂德向兩人引介，再轉向葛雷格森，「這就是夏洛克˙福爾摩斯與他的同事約翰˙華生。」  
葛雷格森向兩人伸出手，夏洛克越過他走進病房，「東西呢？別告訴我你們明知道他可能被下毒還沒收集好他碰過的東西。」約翰尷尬地握了下葛雷格森被晾在一旁的手。幸好他太擔心了，所以沒計較夏洛克的失禮。  
「我們有自己的鑑識組。」安德森法醫擋在夏洛克前面，「這些東西我們會送去分析，不勞你費心。」  
「我在這裡沒看見死人，不是說你在碰見死人的時候就有大用。」夏洛克嘲諷地說，「謝謝你的參與，你可以離開了。」  
夏洛克繞過他，開始觀察病床上的人，從脈搏到瞳孔都沒有放過，接著他抬起頭，招呼約翰過來，「你說看看。」  
「脈搏與呼吸很微弱，沒有外傷，像是典型的深度昏迷。」約翰第一時間向雷斯垂德要了病人的檢查報告「從報告上來看，他健康得很，除了昏迷不醒之外。」  
夏洛克接過檢查報告翻看，他目光射向雷斯垂德，「東西呢？他吃過的或喝過的東西，碰過的東西最好也有，第一現場呢？」   
「現場已經收拾過了。」葛雷格森回答，現場是他們隱匿證人的安全屋，早就清掃過。  
「我時常驚嘆於你們破壞證據的能力。」夏洛克冷淡地說。  
「你！」葛雷格森臉脹紅。  
雷斯垂德趕緊插在兩人中間，對夏洛克說，「我幫你留了一份收集起來的飲食。」他揮手讓莎莉˙多諾萬把東西拿來。  
不情不願的女警臭著臉把東西塞給約翰，「給。」她不同意上司將部分證物交出去的舉動。  
「我要八位證人保護安排的詳細值班表以及證人的資料。」夏洛克再次提出要求。  
「這不可能！」葛雷格森抗議，他對夏洛克懷疑他的手下感到憤怒，旁邊的雷斯垂德也一臉為難，葛雷格森本就不願意雷斯垂德讓警方以外的人介入此事。  
「走了，約翰。」夏洛克抬腿走人，約翰拎著證物袋跟在後面。  
他們走出去時，還聽見雷斯垂德略顯氣急敗壞的聲音要他們記得回報任何發現。

離開巴茨之前，他們在走道上遇見在莫莉˙霍珀，她矜持地邀請夏洛克去看一具新送來的屍體，但是夏洛克迅速地拒絕了。

TBC


	5. 第四章

第四章

不同於過往，貝克街221B室的廚房被空間咒加大過，裡頭擺著兩張餐桌，可是一張也沒起到餐桌的功用，因為一張擺著大釜、黃銅天平與尺寸齊全的藥瓶，而另一張被顯微鏡、燒杯與試管佔據，僅餘一小部份讓給本該是主角的餐具。  
約翰曾經與夏洛克爭論過既然他這麼堅持在廚房做實驗，那麼是否該把廚房加大到放下三張餐桌，如此一來，他們就能有張真正用於進食的餐桌了，但是夏洛克覺得這是無意義的浪費。  
甫進入屋內，夏洛克便一頭埋入被他稱為實驗室的廚房（約翰糾正這個稱呼好幾次仍未果），從大釜旁拉出一個被隱藏的魔藥櫃，快手快腳地研究起所有證物。  
約翰的眼睛在夏洛克排除掉好幾樣食物，拿起一罐瓶裝飲用水滴入載玻片放到顯微鏡下時瞪大了。  
「你在做什麼？」約翰從未見過有人將疑似魔藥的東西放到顯微鏡下，因為這沒有用，沒有人分析過魔藥的分子結構，這麼做毫無意義，巫師有其他的方式辨認魔藥。  
「放大觀察，我想你能夠理解這個。」夏洛克回以不耐煩的表情，他明顯地認為這問題蠢到家了。  
「有用嗎？」約翰好奇地湊近。  
「我在魔藥學刊中發表過五十六種常用魔藥的結構。」夏洛克的神情彷彿這是個常識，所有人都讀過。  
約翰的表情像被噎了下，「沒有人會在意這個吧。」他被夏洛克瞪了一眼。  
「兇手很大膽，」夏洛克直起身，約翰不由得注意到他被襯衫勒出的腰線在這個過程中伸展的美妙。  
狐疑地看了忽然撇開頭的約翰，夏洛克繼續說：「這瓶根本是100%純粹的一飲活死水。」他搖搖手中的瓶裝飲用水。  
「一飲活死水無色無味，大量攝取會陷入假死狀態。」約翰背誦了魔藥學課本的內容，沒想到有一天他真能見識到由一飲活死水引發的假死，魔法界的所有人幾乎都在學生時期學過這件事，自然知道這種藥物不能大量飲用。

夏洛克快步走向客廳坐到桌前沙發上，難得地打開了自己的筆電（可能是因為今天約翰把他的筆電放回了樓上房間），螢幕往旁邊一轉，向站在他邊上的約翰秀出了證人保護小組的值班表。  
「你從哪弄來的？」約翰瞠目結舌，吶吶地說。  
「我駭進了葛雷格森的警局帳號。」夏洛克勾起嘴角，自得地說，「一點挑戰都沒有。」  
約翰用手掌搓了搓臉，希望這位警長跟雷斯垂德一樣不會計較這件事，看在破案的份上。  
接著夏洛克翻開一個紙本資料夾，裡面是受害者被害的詳細資料，瞄見約翰欲出口的疑問，夏洛克說：「這是雷斯垂德給的。」  
約翰感到稍微安心了些，然後他不由自主地被夏洛克黑髮下露出的一小截脖頸吸引住目光，他趕緊搖搖頭轉開視線。  
雖然他是雙性戀，也還沒飢渴到要對室友下手的地步，兔子還不吃窩邊草，他不想把合租關係一下子搞得太混亂了。  
「看這裡，克里警員的值班時間跟受害者陷入昏迷的時間一致。」夏洛克指著螢幕說。  
「這樣的話，他的搭檔羅根警員也一致啊。」約翰湊過去看，「說不定不是警察幹的。」不管怎樣，警察犯案比黑道份子來得令人難受。  
「拜託，看看這張值班表。」夏洛克雙手擺向螢幕，「警方下了大工夫保護這些人，這種情況下，他們自己人最有嫌疑。」  
不待約翰回話，夏洛克繼續說：「我在醫院看見過他們，我觀察了能見到的每個證人保護小組成員。這個羅根……」他點了點螢幕上的名字，「衣服雖然不新但被好好地洗燙過，鞋子也刷過，在這麼忙的勤務之間，他不可能有空做這些事，看他的婚戒，是他的老婆做的，這顯示他婚姻沒有問題。他手指上沾染了菸灰卻不多，會吸菸但菸癮不大。他從各方面來看就是個普通的男人，但是他的搭檔克里……」他虛圈了下克里的名字，「昨天沒有回去換衣服，手卻洗得很乾淨，像是害怕沾上什麼。第八個受害者的安全屋安排在市區內的公寓，附近沒有泥巴地，但是他的鞋底沾上泥巴，看乾的程度是今早那場雨，下在公園附近，在這麼緊的執勤輪替之間，他不回家睡個幾小時，卻去了公園，嫌疑很大。」  
「手機。」夏洛克朝約翰伸出手。  
「你就不能用自己的嗎？」約翰用力地把手機拍在他手上。  
「我的在房內。」夏洛克劈哩啪啦地打起簡訊。  
「那才幾步路。」約翰說。  
「你的比較近。」夏洛克頭也不抬地說，「而且網站上有我的號碼。」  
「你在傳給誰？」約翰忽然有點擔心。  
「克里。」夏洛克說，「『情況有變，老地方速會合。』，為了不留下痕跡，對方肯定是用一次性號碼聯絡他，在好不容易辦完事的時候收到這種簡訊，如果他是那個替黑道做事的兇手，肯定會很緊張。」  
約翰來不及抗議夏洛克用他的手機號碼偽裝黑道，便發現夏洛克再度行動了起來，只好跟著他上了計程車。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

剛抵達公園，夏洛克拉開車門一馬當先地衝了出去，約翰在試圖追上他腳步的時候，抽時間打了雷斯垂德的電話，告知地點與可能需要支援後，匆忙地掛了電話。  
當看見克里警員真的在公園內時，夏洛克不免感到失望，他原本期待這個案子能夠有趣點，沒想到嫌疑最大的人真的就是犯人。  
看見夏洛克眼神凌厲地朝他奔去，克里警員臉色一變意識到事情不太對勁，轉身向後跑，但依然被夏洛克逐漸追上。發覺逃脫無望，克里眼神一定停下腳步抽出配槍，被他用槍指著的夏落克跟著停下。  
「你殺過人嗎？」夏洛克冷靜地說，完全不像是被槍指著的人。  
「別小看我，我開過槍！」色厲內荏的克里說，但眼神透露了他的掙扎。  
夏洛克剛想動，約翰出現在克里的背後，「去去武器走[註一]。」克里的槍飛出去，然後再一個擊昏咒，克里立刻倒在地上。  
在約翰收回魔杖的下一刻，雷斯垂德帶著人馬與救護車到了。  
「他就是對證人下藥的犯人。」夏洛克對雷斯垂德說，並從克里的口袋找出手機給他。  
這時，救護人員上前幫他跟約翰披上毯子。  
「不要又披我毯子，他們怎麼老是要我披毯子。」夏洛克扯下毯子塞給雷斯垂德，「他要是不承認，就說已經檢驗出水有問題。」  
「我們沒有檢驗到……」雷斯垂德想反駁，被夏洛克打斷。  
「那不要緊。」夏洛克擺擺手，跟約翰一起朝公園外走去。  
等離人群遠了，夏洛克才開口，「有你的，不過我們還是快點回去消除魔法痕跡，雖然是自衛，你不會想因為攻擊麻瓜而上巫審加碼法庭的。」  
「你還好吧？我聽說正氣師的第一守則就是不攻擊麻瓜。」夏洛克說。  
「幸運的是我不再是正氣師了。」約翰微笑。  
夏洛克維持著朝前走的步伐，開始低聲悶笑，接著約翰也笑出聲。  
「克制點。」約翰假裝咳了幾聲。  
他們在公園門口攔了輛計程車離開。

──  
註一：繳械咒，能夠使中咒者手中的物品（一般是魔杖）飛離掌握之中，而過於強大施行出問題時則會使中咒者向後飛開。

TBC


	6. 第五章

第五章

當晚，約翰便將這批一飲活死水的下落報告給哈利，這讓整個魔法部大驚失色，魔法意外和災難部門出動了大批人力對每個接觸過一飲活死水的人作記憶矯正，更別說還得聯繫聖蒙果派出治療師來救治攝取過量一飲活死水的人。  
克里的接頭人很快浮現出來，在吐真劑的威力下，正氣師循線抓到一位名叫霹文的爆竹，他是那名黑道首腦的手下，想藉由一飲活死水立大功，在組織內爬到更高的位置，不過這一切都隨著黑道首腦進監獄而煙消雲散了。  
蘇格蘭場最終得到的故事版本與魔法界的版本大同小異，只除了一飲活死水被換成一種尚未公開的新型迷魂藥。  
在約翰的堅持之下，221B室客廳的壁爐終於開通了傳輸功能，現在他們可以直接從家裡呼嚕到斜角巷購物，訪客亦能夠經過他們同意後直接呼嚕過來，先前夏洛克表情認真地用篤定的語氣說這絕對會成為安全漏洞，這樣的情緒在麥考夫不請自來地出現在客廳時達到高潮（我就說吧！夏洛克生氣地喊）。  
哈利來家裡收回暫時授權正氣師權限的羊皮紙時，約翰遠沒有上次繳回正氣師徽章時的感傷。

事情都解決了，可喜可賀。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

不，沒那麼簡單，約翰發現他還是沒辦法阻止自己被夏洛克吸引。

夏洛克穿著睡袍綣縮在沙發上的曲線、夏洛克灰綠色的眼睛、夏洛克細長白皙的手指、夏洛克的腰臀線……約翰小聲哀嚎了下。  
天可憐見，他這個月已經換了第三個約會對象，沒有一個能把他的注意力從夏洛克身上引開。  
夏洛克就不能好好穿件衣服，非要在家裡穿著睡袍到處走。約翰在心中抱怨。

這夜，約翰再次因為心不在焉被女方嫌棄，晚餐草草收場，垂頭喪氣地走進家門，連和哈德森太太打招呼的聲音都有氣無力。  
或許該試著與女巫交往？約翰茫然地想著。  
「麻瓜或女巫不是問題的重點。」夏洛克的聲音從沙發上傳來，約翰記得他出門前，夏洛克就躺在那了。  
夏洛克目前在無聊時間的其中一個極端狀態，那就是動也不動；另一個極端狀態是焦躁不安。說實在話，約翰分不出來哪個好些。  
「什麼？」約翰想了下後皺眉，「我說過不要老是演繹我，無聊也不可以，這是關於……」  
「隱私嘛，你說過了。」夏洛克翻身坐起，「就算這件事跟我有關也不可以？」  
「你一定要這樣？」約翰瞪著他，梅林啊，他不想這麼快又要找地方搬家。  
「哪樣？」夏洛克朝他挑眉。  
沒有開誠佈公就當作沒這回事，如此鴕鳥地想著，約翰倏地轉身上樓，「我要睡了，晚安。」  
「約翰，你在逃避。」夏洛克在他消失在樓道上之前叫住他。  
約翰在內心哀鳴一聲，煩躁地站在樓梯上朝下說，「你想要我承認什麼？」  
「有什麼不能承認的嗎？」夏洛克迷惑地仰頭看著他。  
「這很尷尬，你懂不懂？」約翰用力地踱步下樓。  
「我能推論出來，但是我不覺得這有什麼好尷尬的。」夏洛克笑了下。  
約翰揉了揉額頭，「我們才認識沒有幾個月，還在合租公寓。」  
「而且你喜歡我，我也喜歡你，有什麼不對的嗎？」夏洛克坦然地盯著他。  
「事情不是這……」約翰剛想反駁，忽然覺得他好像聽到了什麼，「你說什麼？」  
「我說……」夏洛克的表情變得煩悶，他討厭重複說話，可沒重複完又被打斷。  
「你說你喜歡我。」約翰懷疑地問。  
「這很奇怪嗎？」夏洛克拉下臉，準備武裝起自己來面對被拒絕的狀況。  
「不是。」約翰連忙搖頭，「這太不真實了，我是說，你哪裡看起來像是喜歡我了？」  
「我能夠忍受你，而且你還喜歡我。」夏洛克認真地說，「對我來說，這足夠一試了。」  
「我什麼時候說我喜歡你了？」約翰無力地說，雖然是事實，但是這樣一再被攤開來講還是挺困窘。  
「你不喜歡我？」夏洛克思考起來，他不敢相信自己在有這麼多跡象出現的時候還會推理錯誤。  
「沒，我喜歡你。」這是約翰說過最無奈的告白了。  
「我就說嘛。」夏洛克滿意地點了點頭。  
約翰垂頭將臉埋在手掌內，「這都什麼亂七八糟的開始。」  
沒等約翰替他們的戀情荒誕的開端哀悼幾分鐘，夏洛克突然站起來，將約翰拉進他房間裡，一把揮走床上的雜物，把人推到床上，開始拉扯自己身上唯一的衣服──睡衣。  
「你做什麼？」約翰發覺自己始終沒跟上進展。  
「做愛。」夏洛克身上已經剩下一條睡褲，約翰吞口水，撲上去把夏洛克的睡衣穿回去。  
「嘿！」夏洛克不滿地抗議。  
「太快了。」約翰抓著夏洛克的肩膀，「至少、至少先開始約會吧。」  
「約會不就是一起出門吃晚餐嗎？」夏洛克想把約翰壓回床上，「這種無聊事我們天天在做。」  
「還有一起出遊啊！」約翰掙扎著想爬起來。  
「我們去過活米村[註一]了。」夏洛克說。  
「那才不一樣！」約翰抗議道。  
「好了，約翰。」夏洛克放開手，凝視他，不高興地說，「你不願意嗎？」  
「我不是不願意。」約翰內心猶自糾結，剛告白就上床實在太快了。  
「那不就結了。」夏洛克笑起來。  
看見他的笑容，約翰決定那點原則可以暫時被放棄，先後順序在這時變得沒這麼重要。

隔日一早，約翰扶著痠疼的腰起床，發覺夏洛克進入了他無聊時期的另個極端，在屋內跳上跳下，好像有用不完的精力。  
「犯罪份子都集體休假了嗎？」夏洛克竄到約翰身邊，跟著他『反社會』的言論，在約翰嘴上親了一口。  
約翰翻了個白眼，推給夏洛克一杯茶，「早安。」  
「早！」夏洛克端著那杯茶，在約翰身邊繞來繞去，不懷好意的眼神在他身上打轉。  
「你想做什麼？」約翰頓時內心警鈴大作。  
「日子這麼無聊，我們來試試其他姿勢怎麼樣？昨天才試了一種而已。」夏洛克嘴角勾起一抹邪笑。  
「休想！」約翰大聲反對，立刻往樓上走，「我還有班要上。」  
夏洛克感覺沒有案件的日子似乎沒有那麼無聊了，而約翰覺得自己或許該多備點治療腰酸背痛的魔藥。

──  
註一：活米村，魔法村落，有許多商店。

TBC


	7. 尾聲

尾聲

有次從犯罪現場回來的時候，夏洛克與約翰在大門碰見他們親切的房東，哈德森太太。  
「男孩們，這個給你們，不客氣。」哈德森太太塞了個小擺飾給夏洛克，對他們曖昧地擠了擠眼，然後回到了房內。  
他們看了眼手上的東西後面面相覷，並不是說他們不認得這個東西，相反地，這是個常見的隔音咒擺飾，擺在房內能使一個密閉空間的聲音不外傳，適用於時常忘記設置隔音咒的巫師女巫們，與之配套的還有靜音咒，可以讓室外的聲音無法傳進來。  
約翰猛然意會過來，兩頰通紅，快步朝家裡走去，夏洛克隨後進屋。  
關上門後，屋內忽然傳出一陣大笑聲。

完


End file.
